


When Death Comes

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Mwahahahaha!!!





	When Death Comes

A 16 year old teen sits back on the couch flipping through the channels.

A woman walks up to the entry way of the living room fastening her earring.

Woman: Joey.

Joey: What mom?

Mom: How many times did your father and I ask you to clean out the attic?

Joey: But mom... there's a lot of stuff up there...

Mom: No buts. 

Joey grumbles.

A man walks up to the entry way fastening his watch.

Dad: Ready to go honey?

Joey's mom feels around her neck. 

Mom: My necklace. I almost forgot to put it on.

She walks away.

Dad: I don't have to remind you to clean out that attic again do I?

Joey: Mom just told me...

His dad comes into the room and sits down next to him.

He lowers his tone.

Dad: It's really your mother that wants it cleaned out. If it were up to me I wouldn't even bother you over this.

Joey: Then why not talk her out of it?

Dad laughs while putting his arm around Joey's neck.

Dad: Well your mom likes to have her house a certain way. And if she doesn't get to have her house that certain way then someone will have to pay.

Dad points to himself. 

Joey: Note to self. Don't get married.

Dad laughs some more as he rubs the top of Joey's head.

Mom comes back to the entry way. This time wearing her gold necklace. Dad stands up and walks over to her.

Dad: Ready to leave?

Mom: Yes honey.

She turns to look at Joey.

Mom: Joey. Look over here.

Joey turns around on the couch.

Mom: Have that attic clean by the time we get back.

Joey's eyelids fall a little.

Joey: That's... a... lot... of... work...

Dad: Listen to your mother.

Dad reaches into his pocket and waves a 20 from behind. 

Joey sees it and looks back at his mother.

Joey: Sure...

He turns back around to face the television.

As his parents walks away and out the door, Joey takes out his phone.

*On phone*

Joey: Hey Mick. 

Mick: Yo Joey. What's up?

Joey: Wanna help me clean out the attic?

Mick: Hmm....... no.

Joey: I got chips and dip.

Mick: What kind of dip?

Joey: Oh you know. The one with the jalapeno on the label.

Mick: ............ Be over in a 30.

*Hangs up*


End file.
